Creepy Old Voodoo Man Sexin'
by Jacob Jackson
Summary: It's Dean. It's Sam. It's Slash Sexin with voodoo/magic/sex pollen
1. Chapter 1

This is a slash, PWP story, purely out there for people to enjoy themselves and their favourite boys involved in sexing. Feel free to comment/review, as I'd love it.

Creepy Old Man Voodoo Sexin'

With his pants around his ankles, belt jangling on the hard floor, Sam found himself losing control. He'd always been aware of the situations around him, but at this moment, he found himself unable to be aware of much else beyond the wet lips travelling up and down his swollen cock, gripping it tightly, tongue swirling around his head. This was the best blowjob he'd ever had. Never had someone slobbered on his large dick so well, taking all 8.5 inches of his shaft with easy, moaning in delight.

The interesting thing was, it wasn't a woman giving him these intense feelings...it was a man. More than a man, it was Dean. Sam looked down, slipping a hand through his brother's hair, admiring the softness, slowing working his way down to the chin, pulling his cock out of Dean's mouth, only to slap it on his lips and tongue, quickly shoving it back in. Sam tried to stifle a moan as Dean's throat took his length and embraced it.

Dean noticed the reaction and smirked to himself, increasing the speed of the blowjob, making sure Sammy was good and wet before he stopped. Taking such a huge cock was quite a challenge as it was the biggest Dean had ever had, but it certainly wasn't the first cock Dean had engulfed. In fact, not that he'd EVER admit it, but during his stint in hell, he'd sucked more than 10,000 demon cocks before the real torture began. After the first few, Dean found he actually really enjoyed sucking and getting his face used.

Continuing with his job, Dean began to fondle Sam's balls, which caused Sam's cock to jump. "_So, Sammy likes his balls played with_." Dean thought, storing that away for another time. It wasn't until Sam's cock was deep in his throat, cutting off his ability to breathe, that Dean paused. He couldn't remember why he was doing this, or how it had started.

They had just finished a mission in a small Cajun area. A local witchdoctor had been terrorizing the town, causing death and destruction, controlling others with his Bayou medicine. After being blasted backwards into large vat of herbal compost, Dean had shot the Doctor's apprentice. As they left for the hotel, Dean thought he heard an old man muttering something in his head, a curse... something about causing chaos to those around them, shifting perception and so on, but Dean ignored it, because he couldn't stand the smell of his clothing. He needed to get showered.

As he drove, Dean felt an odd sensation overcome him. He looked at Sammy, and found himself admiring the firmness of Sam's body, the way the shirt showed off his tight jaw, how his pants hugged his thighs. Dean even shivered when Sam reached over to remove a chunk of the compost from behind Dean's ear. Suddenly, a new urge occurred to him, one that surpassed the smell. Dean wanted to see Sam's cock. More than that, he wanted to touch it, to feel it in his hand, to run it over his moist lips and taste it. This thought made Dean aroused, his jeans becoming tighter. He quickly shifted in his seat, wondering if Sammy had noticed the sudden erection.

When they arrived at the hotel, Dean needed the shower more than ever. Not only did he smell, he also needed to jerk off to release some pressure. The erection, the desire, the need to suck Sam's cock was becoming too great. He flew into the shower, turned the water on as hot as it could go, and ripped his clothing off, leaving it in a heap on the floor. He scrubbed and scrubbed, stroking his dick as he washed his body, but nothing was working. He needed cock. He needed Sam's cock. Now.

He turned off the shower, quickly towelled off and walked into the room, erection wagging, greeting Sam with a smile. "Dean, what are you doing? Put some clothes on. I don't want to see your dick hanging out" Sam complained as he looked away, suddenly noticing that he wanted to turn back and look again. He'd never seen Dean hard before, and was kind of curious, more than curious actually. An odd feeling came over him, as he began to wonder what Dean's cock would feel like in his hand, wondering if it would pulsate like his does when he strokes it. More than that, he looked Dean in the eyes, shifting slightly to his lips. They looked soft, plump.

"_I bet Dean's lips would feel amazing wrapped around my cock_." Sam thought to himself. Walking toward Dean, Sam locked eyes with his older brother, urges and ideas occurring to him that had never occurred before.

"Why are we doing this, Dean?"

"Who cares? I just wanna taste that cock in your jeans, Sammy. Lemme have a lick." Dean responded, pushing Sam onto the bed, ripping his clothing off, too interested in what lay beneath the denim to care about how he got the clothing off.

Sam's cock sprang up the moment it was released from the waistband of his grey boxers. Dean didn't pause, rushing forward, taking Sam's cock to the base, eager to impress and savour the slightly salty taste of precum slowly trickling from the slit of Sam's cock. It wasn't until he felt the head brush against the back of his throat that Dean realized just how big Sam was. His cock was HUGE.

At that moment, Sam is no longer able to hold himself back, and his entire body shudders, bringing Dean back to the present, after his reflection of the day's events. Remembering the day, Dean felt his own cock begin to swell and throb again. Even without touching, Dean feels close to cumming. He's never felt so aroused before. Sam has just the right amount of cock, it's driving Dean crazy.

With Sam breathing heavily, he knows that he might cum soon and wants to enjoy it, while giving Dean as much pleasure as he can. Sam reaches down, lifting Dean's chin again, momentarily regretting the decision to stop Dean's sucking and then slides his strong hands down to Dean's biceps, lifting him up on the bed with him. Bodies grinding against each other, Sam takes a deep breath and then presses his lips against Dean's, tasting the precum on his lips. The rush is too much for Sam. His hips hitch and thrust forward, and Dean's cock has become Sam's plaything. Cocks rubbing hard, Sam takes both in his huge hands and begins to stroke them quickly, using Dean's saliva and precum to slip and slide up and down the shafts.

Dean begins to lose control and wraps his fingers in Sam's hair, kneading and pulling, yanking the hair with desire, pushing Sam closer to the edge. It's too much for Sam. He starting crying out against Dean's mouth, stroking both dicks hard and fast, cocks getting warmer and warmer, tons of friction between both naked men. Sam's balls tighten and he embraces the orgasm. Wave after wave of hot cum shoots from his hard cock. The first shot hits Dean's dick, and causes Dean to erupt as well. Cum flows from both dicks, and Sam breaks the kiss momentarily to look down, watching as the cum covers his huge hand. He continues to stroke, lips returning back to Dean's, not wanting the moment to end.

The cloud of lust fades from the minds of both handsome men, and Dean and Sam lay in bed, staring at each other. As they stare, Dean wonders what will happen next, what came over them in the first place, if they were under a spell, or if they just needed a push to realize what they truly wanted.


	2. Chapter 2: Boys Interupted

Creepy Old Man Voodoo Sexin' Part 2: Boys Interrupted

Castiel stood outside the door, pausing a moment as he braced himself to act more like a human. Being an angel had many perks, but one of the biggest issues was how easy it was to disconnect from humanity. When dealing with the Winchester boys, Castiel found that he had to be gentle with them, making an effort to be less of an angel. He even worked on smiling, though he'd only mustered a small grin thus far. Today, was different though.

There was rumours that something was going on with the Winchester boys and that they were possibly in trouble. When he heard that, Cas quickly travelled to the brothers, hoping to get to the bottom of the situation. With the hand on the knob, Castiel quickly opened the door, walking in. His eyes went wide with surprise.

Laying naked in the motel bed was Sam, legs spread apart, erected cock being stroked by Dean, equally naked, and just as erect. The room was thick with sexual lusting, creating a light haze in the room. Castiel's mind was instantly clouded with curiosity and desire to remove his clothing. He fought the urge, awkwardly looking away from the brothers, as Dean removed his mouth slowly from Sam's cock, a strand of saliva trailing from his lips.

" Hey Cas, what's up?" Dean said, with a sheepish grin spreading over his face. Sam quickly covered his erection with a sheet, sitting up and exposing his chiselled abs and well defined pecs, both glistening with sweat. He couldn't look Castiel in the eyes. Dean, however, had no problem standing up, walking over to Castiel, his erection wagging back and forth, slick with precum. He had always found Castiel good looking in a rugged, mysterious sort of way, and secretly wondered what Castiel looked like when he was naked.

All business now, having shifted his thoughts to the matter at hand, Castiel was quick to speak. " I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to interrupt, but the angels had suggested that you two were in trouble. Had I known it was just an issue of possibly being out of lube..." Castiel blushed, momentarily shocked by his own sense of humour kicking in.

He wasn't the only one shocked. "Did you just make a joke, Castiel?" Dean gasped; impressed that Cas could do such a thing in a moment like this. He decided to push this easy going Castiel a bit further, moving his body closer to Castiel and casually stroking his dick with slow strokes every few seconds, fondling his balls. Castiel's eyes glanced downward, noticing his eyes, much to the enjoyment of Dean. From behind him, Sam had removed the sheet, sensing that Dean was up to something and that it might mean he was going to get more attention on his cock.

Dean's eyes lowered as well, as Castiel tried to casually adjust his package. "You know, Cas, " Dean began, licking his lips suggestively, "If you're having trouble with your pants, I might be able to help you." Castiel only stared, unsure of how to react. Dean took that as confirmation and pressed his naked body against Castiel's fully clothed one. Wrapping an arm around Castiel's neck, Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's lips and began to loosen him up. Slow, passionate exploring of the mouth with Dean's tongue sent Castiel into bliss. He was so aroused, he didn't even notice the sound of the button being undone, pants falling to the floor, or the separate pair of hands coming from behind him, frantically unbuttoning his shirt, hardness pressing against his ass cheeks, rigid and commanding.

After a few brief moments, Castiel was completely naked, his body being explored by hands and lips, warmth coming from all areas, including his own engorged cock, 7 inches of hardness, sticking straight up with a slight curve to the left. Lips trailing down his chest, past his belly button, caused Castiel to jut his hips forward, slapping his hard cock against Dean's eager mouth. The wetness triggered a moan within Castiel's throat, low and guttural, encouraging Dean to go farther, take more of this angel cock.

While not sure how it happened, Castiel found himself laying on the bed, his legs spread wide, Dean slowly milking his cock with emphasis on his tongue swirling around the head. Castiel just lay back and enjoyed the blowjob, wondering why he had never considered this before. His mind drifted for a moment, only to come back when he realized that Sam wasn't around.

As he glanced around the room, Castiel felt a presence behind him, warm and safe. Tilting his head up, he was greeted by a large slab of cock coming towards him, rubbing itself on his cheek, under his nose. Unsure why, Castiel inhaled briefly taking in the scent of Sam's massive dick. It smelled like Dean's tender yet lusty kiss, sending Castiel back to a few moments ago, when their lips met for the first time. He wasn't allowed to dwell for long though. Sam's cock, moist with precum had found it's way to Castiel's lips. Powerless to stop himself, Castiel opened his mouth, accepting what would come next.

Sam, having recently discovered just how incredible a man's mouth could feel, was eager to feel the warmth surrounding his shaft. In fact, as he slowly eased his cock deeper and deeper into Castiel's mouth, feeling for resistance or discomfort, Sam found he was curious to see if Castiel had any trouble taking his cock. At 8.5 inches in length, Sam was well above average and Dean was the first person to be able to deep throat his lengthy cock. With each inch, Sam found himself becoming more and more impressed. Cas was taking all of it, moaning and sliding his tongue along the ridge under his cockhead. Tilting Castiel's head back farther, pulling his cock out, he asked, "Castiel, damn, don't you have a gag reflex?"

Castiel just licked his lips, tasting some lingering precum, and smiled. "Angel's don't have to breathe."

"_Simple and to the point. That was Castiel." _Sam thought, watching as Castiel leaned upwards, clearly eager to have more cock in his mouth. Sam happily obliged, ramming the entire length deep inside the warm, inviting mouth, momentarily turned on as Castiel shivered in lust. He'd never had a man get so turned on by him, it was a real rush. He felt an urge to explore Castiel in a way he hadn't explored Dean's firm body. The need was overtaking him.

Pulling his cock out, Sam shifted position, bending over Castiel, straddling his face, letting his long cock point downward, mere centimetres from Castiel's willing mouth. Looking down, Sam is overtaken by the sight of Castiel's damp face. " I want to...make love to your face, Cas. Is that ok?" Sam's face goes red at the statement, especially after hearing Dean snort in laughter. Castiel looks confused.

"He wants to face fuck you, Cas. You know, Ride your face, throat fuck you, pound your vocal box." Dean has resorted to stroking Castiel's cock, as he was laughing too hard to try and take any length in his mouth. Castiel is still confused with Sam and Dean's question.

"Do I want to be face fucked?"

Even in his confusion, before Dean could respond, Castiel knew the answer to his question. Anything that involved Sam's cock working it's way in and out of his mouth was exactly what he wanted. Sensing his awareness, Dean went back to sucking, while Sam's cock dangled, the tip rubbing itself back and forth along the lips.

Rather than answer the question, Cas replied by opening his mouth wide, and wrapping his arms around Sam's back, lowering them until they found his voluptuous globe like ass cheeks, gripping and squeezing the cheeks, while applying enough pressure that Sam's cock found it's way back in his mouth and down into Castiel's throat.

That was all the encouragement Sam needed. Going deeper, Sam increases the speed of his thrusts, feeling Castiel try to match his lips and tongue movements to the thrusting. As the eagerness continues, Sam looks up and finds himself staring into Dean's green eyes, his own lust and desire reflecting back at him. Dean's eyes look at him, almost challenging him to up his game. Sam doesn't want to disappoint. He leans forward and whispered something into Dean's ear. Dean's reaction is exactly what Sam had hoped for.

Dean pulls his mouth off Castiel's well sucked cock. The quivering mass of excitement is eager for more. "_If only he knew what he was going to get next_." Dean thought to himself, watching as Sam's idea went into motion, smirking as Sam lowered his head down to Castiel's exposed shaft and lightly ran his tongue from the tip of the cock down the shaft, offering a different sensation to Castiel's cock.

As Sam lifted his head, Dean went back to work, focusing specifically on the head, lightly stroking the shaft with his right hand. He watched as Sam's hand slid down Castiel's thigh and slipped underneath the leg, appearing between the legs, below Castiel's dangling balls. Dean paused a moment to lean down and suck on two of Sam's long fingers. Those lengthy fingers found their way back under Castiel's balls and began to slowly rub along Castiel's asshole, sending a full body shiver over Castiel.

Using instinct and lust, Sam reacted as any good hunter would. With a deep breath, he applied pressure and shoved those two wet fingers inside Castiel. The cry that radiated from around Sam's cock made him smile. It was a passionate yearning...Cas liked those two fingers and was eagerly taking Sam's cock, actually pressing Sam's ass against his face longer, in an attempt to control the thrusts and keep Sam's cock inside his throat longer.

With Sam's huge cock in his mouth, Dean's expert mouth on his dick, and two fingers in his ass, Castiel couldn't control himself any longer. He was in heaven. No, it was better than heaven. It was lust and sin and delight all wrapped up into one fantastic sensation. The feeling was so great, Castiel felt his balls tightening, and his cock head tingling. He tried to warn Dean, but the moment he did, Sam thrust forward, his cock plunging deeper than it had been the entire time, and heat surged down Castiel's throat. Sam was cumming deep inside him. This new sensation was too much for him, so Castiel began to shoot his load into Dean's eager mouth, while Sam continued to pump his length back and forth.

After the first jet, Dean removed his lips, letting the cum shoot upward, hitting Sam on his left nipple before another blast oozed down Castiel's cock. Dean wondered if Castiel had ever cum before and made a note to ask him another time when they were alone.

Sam pulled his cock out after Castiel started shooting, feeling new wetness on his chest. His orgasm was almost as good as his orgasm with Dean, and Sam discovered he really enjoyed the sensation of Castiel's asshole gripping on his fingers as he finger fucked him. He wondered what an asshole would feel like on his huge cock.

" Hey guys..., I'm still hard, ya know. What the heck are we gonna do about this?" Dean said, with a smirk, watching as the two men looked at him and his engorged cock.

END of CHAPTER 2.

There might be a third part, I've certainly left it as a cliff hanger (if one can call a PWP a cliff hanger. ) However, I'd love to hear any comments/ideas/thoughts you have about the story, if you'd like to see something happen in particular. Thanks for reading everyone, feel free to comment.


End file.
